This invention relates to hydraulically operated devices. More specifically, this invention relates to a mechanical actuated directional control valve applied in a mobile hydraulic circuit.
Selectable hydraulic detent type valves exist as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,504. These devices provide a plurality of rotational positions wherein each separate position provides separate flow paths and functioning of the assembly. These different rotational positions are often referred to as modes wherein a first position is considered a continuous detent or continuous mechanical detent position, a second position is a no detent position and a third position is known as a kick out or kick down position wherein axial movement of the assembly determines the fluid flow path within the hydraulic device.
While advantages associated with the detent mechanism exist several disadvantages remain. For example, deactivated detent pressure is not externally adjustable. There exists no mode switching with a mode integrated selector function. There is no low pressure logic control for the selector function. Finally, there is a need for an incorporated spool release to a neutral position with loss of system pressure.
Therefore, a principal object of the present invention is to provide an economically means to robustly achieve detent mode selection.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved selectable detent assembly that reduces axial thrust and complexity in achieving an actuating force.
Another object of the present invention is to minimize pressure and external leakage within the system.
These and other objects, advantages, or features of the invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.